Ice Cream Solves All Problems
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Bloody bored out of his mind, Snape agrees to accompany his fellow Slytherin down to the kitchens for ice cream. Hilarity ensues. Not canon-compliant whatsoever and rather fluffy. Contains Snape, Sinistra, Lily, and James. :D


**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything related to Harry Potter, not me.

**A/N: **This story idea actually came from Romanticide from Potions and Snitches. :D Enjoy.

Glancing up at his dormitory ceiling, Severus Snape, a fifth-year Slytherin, sighed heavily. He was bloody freaking bored. Then again, when wasn't he bored? Since he was alone, he smirked softly as a thought occurred to him. Sometimes, he wished time would slow down. It usually involved a certain redheaded Gryffindor being near him.

When the doorknob creaked, his dark eyes darted towards it immediately. None of the other Slytherin boys should have been returning to the dorms this early. He scoffed when he saw the dark curls wildly emerging from behind the door. He should have known she'd come bother him. Quickly, he sat up and stared at her.

"You're lucky that I can hear your boots trampling towards my dorm, Sinistra. Otherwise, you'd find yourself tied up."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I found myself on your floor, would it?" she responded with a lopsided grin.

"You're insane," he replied, staring at her in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, only an insane person would hang around with you, Severus. Everyone else would find your dark sarcasm rather insulting and decide to find someone more 'normal' for them. Not everyone can handle the sarcasm and wit like I can." She then smirked as she folded her arms across her chest staring at him with hidden amusement.

"Why are you here?"

"Seeing as how since my second year you've been watching me like a hawk, I wanted to inform you that I'm planning on sneaking down to the kitchens for a late night snack. After all, you are the one convinced that I have a death wish."

"Need I remind you what occurred just three weeks ago?"

The ashen witch paled even more before glancing toward the opposite wall. Her smile had fallen, and her arms wrapped protectively around her. She looked so vulnerable as she stood before him.

"I stand by my words, Severus," she quietly spoke. "Now, are you going to come or not?"

Snape stared at her. Any other time, he would have said no and left it at that. However, he knew that would be the entirely wrong thing to do. She was not the witch to be tied down to one spot. Sighing, he surrendered to his fate.

"I'll accompany you."

"You make it sound like it's a death march, Severus. Honestly, all we're doing is sneaking to the kitchens. It's not like I'm asking you to parade around naked." She laughed when his face soured. "You've been spending too much time with your little Gryffindor princess of yours, Severus. Then again, I suppose, we're both Slytherin's outcasts, aren't we?"

"Let's just go," he snapped before leaping off his bed and yanking her behind him. "The quicker we get down there, the quicker I can get back to my studying."

"But there's no books on your—"

"Shut up, Sinistra," he growled. He so didn't need her to point out the fallacy in his thinking. They breezed through the Slytherin common room without a look given to either of them. Though, they were both rather glad for it.

~IC~

Five minutes later, Snape burst through the kitchen door, dragging his Slytherin friend behind him. He practically pushed her to sit down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He knew it was annoying the witch, but he didn't care truthfully.

"Oh my god, Severus," Aurora angrily exclaimed as she rubbed her forearm that had accidentally hit the counter. "Did you have to be so rough with me?"

"Oh shut up," he grumbled, grabbing a bustling house elf by the back of the neck. "Bring us a pint of chocolate drizzle." His dark eyes glared at the witch who had the audacity to open her mouth. "No. You do not get a say in the matter. You're getting chocolate drizzle, and that's that, Sinistra."

"Next time, I'm sneaking out by myself," she muttered.

"Then do not expect me to mourn for you when you end up staked to the front gates."

Sighing, Snape quietly grabbed the pint from the house elf before returning to the island and sitting down. He glanced towards Aurora and sighed. That was perhaps a bit harsh, but the witch was the one who had shot off her mouth in the Slytherin common room the other day, causing nearly a dozen of his classmates to attack her. He then shook his head.

"I apologize. However, for tonight, you will eat this and not complain."

"Fine," she drawled grabbing a spoon.

If he had been paying attention to her at that moment, he would have noticed how she was trying to scoop out her portion. Splat! A fairly large size portion of ice cream had flung towards him from her spoon before spattering against his face. He grimaced at how cold the treat was as it dripped down onto his robes. He was going to kill her himself. Opening his eyes, he nearly lurched backwards when he caught the napkin heading towards his face. However, out of sheer pride, he refused to do so. He could see the apologetic look on her ashen face.

"Oh, my god, Severus!" shouted someone to his left.

"Yeah, oh, my god, Severus," a quieter voice spoke.

Snape's dark eyes glanced towards the voices. Instinctively, his hand went to the pocket that hid his wand at the sight of one of the intruders. There in all his arrogant glory stood James Potter…with his arm around Lily's waist. Gritting his teeth, Snape forced himself to be cordial with his childhood tormentor. Lily was friends with Potter now, too, which only because Snape had to be an idiot and call her a blood purity slur about a month ago. It was just his luck that would happen, though.

"Something going on between you and Sinistra, Snape?" said James with a wide grin.

"James, please," Lily Evans responded. "So, what are you two doing in here?" Her eyes conveyed hurt as she glanced between the two Slytherins.

"Well, see, I'm planning on shagging the hell out of Severus and eating ice cream afterwards. Is that all right, Princess Lily?"

James whistled shrilly instantly before clearing his throat. He forced a smile towards them. "Ladies, I think there's a better place—"

"Oh, you're just jealous, Potter, that you're not getting any," Aurora drawled.

"Well, aren't we being particularly vulgar tonight, Sinistra?"

"I wonder, Aurora. Do you kiss your boyfriend Reg with that mouth?" Lily snapped, glaring daggers at the other witch.

"No. I kiss yours," Aurora replied with a challenging smirk.

Snape grimaced slightly before glancing at the ice cream that was currently melting. They were going to need a lot more ice cream. Drawing in a breath, he sighed. It was then he noticed Potter had joined him sitting at the island. The man seemed semi-docile tonight. Glancing across the table, he sighed again.

"We're just friends, Potter," Snape spoke quietly, not really understanding why he felt the need to answer Potter's stupid question.

"Oh, yes, getting ice cream in the middle of the night is definitely what friends do."

"I wonder what you'd claim you and Lily are then, Potter," Snape drawled as he gave the messy-haired Gryffindor a pointed look.

"We're just friends, Snape," replied the Gryffindor.

"Seems to be the theme of the evening," returned the Slytherin. He then sighed as he watched the witches. They were being ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Drawing in a deep breath, he passed the pint towards James. "Might as well eat this before the girls notice," he mumbled.

Halfway through the pint of ice cream, he noticed the girls slowly approaching with their metaphorical tails between their legs. Snape nearly laughed when he caught both girls' eyes widening at the sight of the almost empty ice cream bucket. It was their fault in all actuality. Hell, if he could get along with James Potter, then they could surely get along with one another.

"You pigs!" Lily grumbled.

"Yeah, you pigs," replied Aurora, sharing Lily's glare at both of them. "Come on, Evans. Let's go get some better ice cream since these hogs ate it." Shaking their heads, both girls left, leaving the guys behind at the island staring after them.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading.


End file.
